multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rovasa Empire
The Rovasa Empire is the largest, wealthiest, and most technologically advanced Elpis empire of Alakla. History The Rovasa Empire has existed for nearly 7000 years, enduring wars between long-gone empires such as the Scarring Wars against the Holy Moiros Empire. It is not known how they were formed, as their ancient texts have not been revealed. Their technology underwent a form of stair-step-evolution for a time, where they became masters of hydroponics, architecture, et cetera in a matter of years. After this, they went into stagnation, believing themselves to be at the level of gods. They expanded their territories around the north pole and flooded downwards, until they met the massive Holy Moiros Empire. Here, they decided to wage war against each other. The Rovasans were forced to go out of stagnation for the war, continuously creating more and more technologies. They found an advantage over the Moiros empire with advanced seige weapons such as the onager and ballista, but their inferior troop numbers made the war a stalemate. A few hundred years later, Moiros was usurped by Maros, and Rovasa went into another state of stagnation after seeing this. However, around five hundred or so years ago, they exited stagnation seeing the development of gunpowder. They quickly took this and built weapons far more capable than that of any other empires. They created steam power 80 or so years ago, building massive ironclads and wooden steamships for warfare. 57 years ago, they managed to stop the first War of Vanities, although it started up again, so they decided to let it pass. Now, they are not engaged in any conflicts. Government The Rovasan government is ruled in a Kritarchy, where judges rule over the people. As such, law is absolute. There is a council of 100 judges, elected by the previous council from the body of the most law-abiding citizens (judges cannot vote for themselves). These judges decide the actions of the government as 'fair' and 'lawful.' Rovasa also has a form of hegemony over the whole of Alakla (except for a few, smaller, states) with their looming power. Military The Rovasan Military, or the Grand Rovasan Peacekeeper Force, has the largest navy and second largest army on Alakla, easily outcompeting any empires in one-on-one combat. It is separated into three forces - the army, navy, and engineers' auxillaries. Army The current army consists of around 2 million soldiers, currently led by the High Combat Judge Visros Shoirokov Ksi. Soldier Classes There are a few units of infantry in the Rovasan Military. *Vos Pikemen - These units carry a musket and pike, so they can fire into oncoming cavalry and then quickly switch to a pike to destroy the charge. They march in square formations of 100 troops, and are armored with iron chainmail under a cloth overcoat and iron shoulder pads. They make up the front line and front flanks. *Korov Linemen - These units carry a musket and a large ammo pack, and form the second line of combat. They advance to the front as soon as the pikemen have fended off any cavalry charges. They march in blocks of four by 25, making 100 men per unit. The second line is usually made up of 5 columns of these. They are armored variously, from just cloth to a suit of mail depending on their location in the line. *Shiros Riflemen - These units are useful in skirmish situations, where they are more accurate. They march in blocks of two by 10, making 20 men per unit. They make up small divisions for flanking the enemy, and are armored with only cloth for running quickly. *Tovos Elites - These units are armed with the highest-quality Rovasan muskets, and march in lines of five by 10, being able to turn into near-squares of 7 by 7 with the unit commander in the center to long lines of two by 25. They are armored with iron chainmail and steel padding. The Rovasans do not use cavalry or Megalonoi in their military, as they lack a large amount of mounts in their territory. However, they can recruit Marosian mercenaries, which make up around 10% of their current forces. Chain of Command The army currently contains 2 million soldiers, divided into several different forms of unit. It is currently 500 thousand pikemen, 700 thousand linemen, 300 thousand riflemen, 250 thousand Elites, 100 thousand Marosian infantry mercenaries, 60 thousand Marosian cavalry mercenaries, 80 thousand Imoitan infantry mercenaries, and 10 thousand UTM marine mercenaries. Getting larger down the page: *Contubernium - A contubernium contains 10 men, led by a decanus. There are 10 contubernium in a century. *Century - A century contains 100 men, led by a centurion. Six centuries forms a cohort, and twelve form a first cohort. *Cohort - A cohort contains 600 men, led by a cohort centurion, or the eldest centurion in the legion. Eight cohorts and one first cohort create a legion. *First Cohort - A first cohort contains 1200 men, led by a High Cohort Centurion, who is the eldest centurion in the legion. *Legion - a legion contains 6,000 men, led by a Legate. These are rarely assembled in marching formation. 8-9 legions make up a high legion. *High Legion - a High Legion contains 50,000 men, led by a Judge Legate. Ten High Legions make a Peacekeeper Legion. *Peacekeeper Legion - a Peacekeeper legion contains half of a million men, led by a Combat Judge. There are four Peacekeeper Legions, three for offense and one for home defense. Navy The Navy, The Rovasan Peacekeeper Navy, currently contains 38 ironclads and 108 wooden ships, which are currently only ships-of-the-line and destroyers. Ironclads are currently the only ships being manufactured. Instead of using typical cannons, the Rovasan wooden navy uses several different types of cannons, from 6-pounder broadsides to 70-pounder carronades for more efficient shipbuilding. Rovasan ironclads do not carry many cannons, instead having larger turrets and very large cannons. Smoothbore guns and parott-rifle-esque cannons are seen on these. They also use steam power to propel themselves. Ship-of-the-Line Classes All Rovasan Ships-of-the-Line are sail-powered, and form the steady backbone of main battles. *Viros-class Ships-of-the-Line are 61 meters long and triple-decked. The lower gundeck is home to the largest cannons, with 26 32-pounder broadsides. The middle and upper gundecks both have 30 20-pounder broadsides. The quarterdeck contains 60 guns for taking out crew at medium-range, while the forecastle contains 4 20-pounder carronades and the aftcastle containing 2 20-pounders. There are currently 24 of these, with a complement of 180 crewmen. *Moivosir-class Ships-of-the-Line are 52 meters long and double-decked. The lower gundeck is home to 20 28-pounder broadsides, while the upper gundeck contains 20 20-pounders. The quarterdeck contains 10 20-pounders and 32 guns, while both the forecastle and aftcastle are unarmed. They are useful in larger battles. There are currently 39 of these in the navy, each with a complement of 158 crewmen. *Netsuk-class Ships-of-the-Line are each 70 meters long and triple-decked. The lower gundeck contains 28 36-pounder broadsides, the middle gundeck contains 30 20-pounders, and the upper gundeck contains 40 10-pounders. With its quarterdeck containing 16 12-pounders, it has very varied armnament, designed for taking several kinds of ships and firing in several modes. There are 18 of these in the navy, each with 215 crewmen. Destroyer Classes Rovasan destroyers form the main offense line of the navy, focused on dealing massive amounts of damage spread over a large area. They are sail-powered. *Oirokov-class Destroyers are each 82 meters long and quadruple-decked. The lowest gundeck contains 30 40-pounder broadsides, the lower gundeck contains 36 30-pounder broadsides, the middle gundeck contains 40 20-pounder broadsides, and the upper gundeck contains 46 16-pounder broadsides. The quarterdeck contains sniper-like guns and 20 12-pounders, while the fore and aftcastle have 6 16-pounders. There are 15 of these in the navy, with a complement of 260 crewmen. *Mosov-class Destroyers are each 102 meters long, and quadruple-decked. The lowest gundeck contains 36 40-pounder broadsides, the lower gundeck contains 40 36-pounders, the middle gundeck contains 40 30-pounders, and the upper gundeck contains 50 12-pounders. The quarterdeck contains 30 12-pounders and 40 guns, while the aft and forecastle each have 2 30-pounders. There are 7 of these in the navy, each with a complement of nearly 300 crewmen. *Nairovis-class Destroyers are the largest wooden ships in the navy, at 118 meters in length, with five decks. It is an experimental ship class, and is the only ship in the navy superior to average ironclad warships. The lowest gundeck contains 46 32-pounder broadsides, the lower gundeck contains 50 30-pounders, the middle gundeck contains 40 28-pounders, the upper gundeck contains 50 16-pounders, and the uppermost gundeck contains 46 10-pounders. There are 5 of these in the navy, each with a complement of 342 crewmen. Ironclad Classes Ironclads are geared towards delivering large amounts of concentrated damage while being able to take large amounts of damage. They are steam-powered. *Inirov-class Ironclads are 53 meters long. They carry two frontal 11-inch 163-pounder smoothbore guns in a turret 3.2 meters tall and a base 7 meters in diameter, able to rotate 3 times per minute, accompanied by twelve sniper guns on either side. As such, it is good as acting as a main smashing force for quick battles. With its 3-inch iron armor, it is very useful in ramming as well. There are 14 of these in the navy, with a complement of 70 crewmen. They are propelled by a side-wheel steam engine. *Nokoroi-class Ironclads are each 62 meters long. They carry a single 15-inch 440-pounder smoothbore gun on a turret 4 meters tall with a base 10 meters in diameter, able to rotate 1.8 times per minute, accompanied by four broadside 65-pounder 7-inch smoothbore guns and 10 sniper guns on either side. There are 12 of these in the navy, with a complement of 120 crewmen. They are propelled by propellers on the back of the ship, specifically a vibrating lever engine accompanied by several Martin boilers. *Vosiros-class Ironclads are each 71 meters long. They carry a 13-inch 250-pounder smoothbore gun on a turret 3.9 meters tall with a base 8.7 meters in diameter, able to rotate 2.3 times per minute, accompanied by 8 broadside 5-inch 40-pounder Parrott rifle-esques. There are 8 of these in the navy, with a complement of 163 crewmen each. They are propelled by two side-wheel steam engines and a few back propellers. Its propulsion is accompanied by a very precise rudder for good turning capabilites. *Rovasa-class Ironclads are each 179 meters long, with 10-inch iron armor. They carry a 20-inch 1050-pounder smoothbore and two 14-inch 340-pounder smoothbores in a turret 10 meters tall with a base 19.2 meters in diameter, able to rotate 1.5 times per minute, accompanied by 8 broadside 11-inch 140-pounder short smoothbores and 80 sniper guns. There are 4 of these in the navy, with a complement of 300 crewmen each. Propulsion is initiated by powerful steam engines on the back. The Engineers' Auxillaries This part of the military is a separate section devoted to cannons and turrets. There are currently 10,000 10-30-pounder cannons, 7,500 30-50-pounder cannons, 4,000 50-100-pounder smoothbores, and 1,000 100+-pounder smoothbores in it. There are a number of standard cannons - the 12-pounder, the 16-pounder, the 20-pounder, the 26-pounder, the 32-pounder, the 36-pounder, the 40-pounder, and the 48-pounder, with standard smoothbores as follows - 5.5-inch 50-pounder, 8-inch 75-pounder, 9-inch 100-pounder, 10-inch 130-pounder, 11-inch 165-pounder, and 15-inch 450-pounder, used for bombardment. Relations With Other Nations The Rovasa Empire has met all nations on Alakla and has explored its entire surface, making them a class V civilization. The Great Empire of Maros Rovasa gets large amounts of food from the GEM, as they have very fertile lands. The Principality of Imoitos The POI and Rovasa trade jungle wood as a resource, as most Rovasan territory is mountainous. The United Tribes of Masai The UTM and Rovasa are on neutral terms, although they would not declare war on them. Category:Empires